


No Lies When you're Pretending

by lancel0t



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, I'll add other charas to tags as they show up, Lancelot is really horny, M/M, Vane and Lancelot are trans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:36:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancel0t/pseuds/lancel0t
Summary: Lancelot and Vane are in a happy long term relationship, they both have steady jobs and lead happy lives together. A rift in their relationship becomes apparent when Lancelot's boss, Percival, begins to show some interest. Lancelot must now face this moral dilemma, his love for Vane has never wavered, yet his feelings for Percival are becoming stronger as time passes.





	1. This can't go on forever

     The day was bright and sunny, not a cloud in the sky; a wonderful day to be out and enjoying the not too hot but not too cold temperatures. For Lancelot, the day was not being spent on the nice outdoors, but inside, sweating, panting, moaning. The bed creaked as he let out another loud, high pitched moan, his breathing was becoming more erratic as the man on top of him thrust faster and faster, deeper and deeper. 

     "Ngh...hah....ah...fuck...fuck....P...Percival...ah..!" 

The man on top of him, Percival, stops thrusting with a smirk. 

     "What was that? Do you need something, Lancelot?" 

The brunette haired man whined and looked up at Percival, deciding to use actions instead of words, he began licking and sucking on his neck. This made the red haired man smirk even more. 

     "Oh? Eager today aren't we?" 

Lancelot responded with another moan, followed by a surprised yelp when Percival began thrusting again. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Percival, nails digging in his back, his moans and breathing once again becoming increasingly erratic. Harder, faster, sweatier their bodies became, the creaking of the bed drowned out by Lancelot's loud moans. Soon after Lancelot's body began shaking, his toes curling as ecstasy overtook him as he came; a few more thrusts and grunts and Percival came as well. Both were panting and soon the larger man pulled out, almost collapsing on top of the other. Lancelot turned his head to the side shyly as he slowly maneuvered his arm so he could intertwine his fingers with Percivals. The other man gently squeezed his hand before speaking quietly. 

     "How much longer do you plan on doing this, Lancelot? You know this can't go on forever, you'll have to make a decision eventually. That mongrel could find out any day."

The words stung. They stung but they were true, "the mongrel", also known as Vane, could walk into their shared home at any moment. Only to see he and Percival naked and covered in bodily fluids on their own bed. He felt guilty, it dug deep into his core, yet, he could not stop. Lancelot had been in such a happy and fulfilling relationship with Vane, his beautiful, wonderful, sweet, and caring childhood friend. He was with Lancelot through thick and thin. Yet, yet here he was, sleeping with another man. Percival. He and Vane did not get along too well, though they considered each other good friends, that didn't stop them from petty squabbles that sometimes led into serious fights. There was just something....something so attractive about Percival, his attitude, his teasing, his handsome face. Percival was rough and took charge, Vane was gentle and their lovemaking was always slow and meaningful. Lancelot truly loved the fast pace, being pinned down, and teased, but he was also still deeply in love with Vane. He and Percival started this affair strictly for their lustful endeavors, yet...Lancelot felt his feelings develop. He felt the red haired mans weight shift off of him, most likely to go take a shower, Lancelot felt empty when Percival pulled his hand away and got off the bed. Lancelot groaned in frustration as he sat up. Slowly, he stood up, his legs felt wobbly as he had almost toppled over immediately. He could feel a nervous sweat coming on as he'd have to come up with a reason for limping later. Gathering the bed sheets, he soon slowly wobbled to the laundry room to wash. He stood there for a moment, thinking of Percival's words. " How much longer do you plan on doing this, Lancelot?" It echoed in his head over and over, so much so that he began to feel dizzy. Soon new sheets were on the bed and Lancelot was dressed, Percival had finished showering. After gathering his things, he and Lancelot made their way to the door. Percival leaned in, kissing him; Lancelot leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the man. With that, he was gone.

\-----

     Evening came faster than Lancelot realized, luckily the sheets has already been cleaned and put back as if nothing had been out of the ordinary. Lancelot had been sitting on the couch, a tv program provided a background noise as he sat on his laptop working. The familiar sound of the front door being unlocked and opened could be heard and the brunette excitedly shut his laptop and made his way towards the door. 

     "Vane welcome home." 

Lancelot smiled and embraced the larger man, who in turn grinned ear to ear and hugged him back tightly, giving Lancelot a peck on the cheek. 

     "I'm home Lancey! How was your day?" 

     "Oh you know, boring without you here, I was just doing a bit of work and relaxing. How about yours dear?"

Lancelot leaned in and gave a quick kiss to the lips before letting Vane answer. As the blonde described his day, the two walked to the kitchen, Vane asking Lancelot to pull out some ingredients for dinner as he went to the other room to shower. Lancelot smiled to himself, he was so lucky to have a man like Vane.  
Lancelot knew he was wrong, the thoughts plagued him as he washed himself, he washed his hair, his body, and yet, the man still felt himself getting hot and flustered thinking of Percival's touches, his teasing words. Ah, maybe a quick session before dinner; before long, Lancelot was breathing heavily as he rubbed himself, noticing he was already really wet; he imagined a teasing comment that would come from Percival, _'Oh? what's this? Already wet and I've barely touched you?'_ Lancelot bit his lip to stifle a moan, the rubbing got faster, more erratic, he was reluctant to put his fingers inside, he wanted to be teased until he couldn't take it anymore, kissed and bit until he was covered in hickeys and bite marks that wouldn't go away for days. Lancelot wanted to be slammed into the wall and pounded until his legs stopped working. Another stifled moan, before he'd realized, one, then two fingers were inside him. Panting and moaning as quietly as possible, he thrusted his fingers inside hard and fast and by this point, he was sitting on the floor of the shower. Lancelot was hot, he was so hot and he wanted to feel another's touch so bad, he wanted to feel Percival inside him, thrusting hard until he came. He panted and sat there for a couple of minutes with fingers still inside, letting out a soft sigh when he finally pulled them out, another quick wash and Lancelot was out of the shower, dressed, and at the table ready to eat with Vane. Vane....his beloved.

 

     "Lancey? Hey Lancey! You listening?" Vane was waving his hand in front of Lancelot, who hadn't realized he spaced out and barely touched his food.

     "Huh? Sorry dear, I was thinking about work." A quick lie that he hoped Vane wouldn't catch. If he did, he never made it apparent.

     "Oh! Okay! I was saying I have to go out of town for a job, the day after tomorrow." Vane frowned, it reminded Lancelot of a sad puppy. "I'll be gone for a week, you think you can handle being without me Lancey?"

     "Hmmm, I think so, if it's only a week dear."

     "Oh okay! I don't want you to starve or get lonely without me y'know!" Lancelot let out a small scoff and then smiled.

     "Vane, I'm a grown man I think I can survive on my own!"

     "Oh is that right? Junk food isn't good for you Lancey!" Vane was teasing him now, he knew full well that Lancelot had a strange weak spot for junk food, especially sweet stuff.  
Their friendly banter continued throughout dinner, soon they were both cuddled up on the couch, watching a movie together.

Soon enough, Lancelot found himself being unable to focus on the movie, he could feel it... He was feeling hot and bothered for the third time that day. He wasn't sure why he kept getting so horny, maybe Percival had fucked him too good, he still felt guilty for thinking of him especially when he was in the arms of the man he loved so dearly. Though, at the moment, he really was craving Vane's touch, tonight was a night that he wanted Vane to manhandle him. He knew his boyfriend was strong, as his arms were very muscular, the problem was Vane was always so gentle. Lancelot's mind was starting to become foggy, he knew he was wet, Vane had been fully engulfed by the movie, his hand was running through Lancelot's hair as he never took his eyes off the screen. Lancelot decided that he did not want to wait for the movie to end. Turning over, he begins to kiss Vane softly on the neck, breathing sensually and licking, then beginning to suck. He smirked a bit as he felt Vane's hand stop moving through his hair and breath hitched. One of Lancelot's hands found its way under Vane's shirt, teasing one of his nipples; this time, he heard a soft moan come from Vane. To hopefully seal the deal for getting laid that night, Lancelot maneuvered his legs so that Vane had a leg in between both of his, then he began to grind his hips.

     "Nghh Lancey, what about the movie?"  
Lancelot sat up, rolling his eyes.

     "Can it wait?" Kiss. "Vane..." Kiss. "I'm so wet right now.." Lancelot said the last part while whining desperately, moving his hips to reiterate his point.  
Vane smiled and leaned up to kiss Lancelot, soon his arms were wrapped around the more petit man. He pulled away, laughing a little when Lancelot whined.

      "You're so cute when you're turned on like this Lancey, I'm guessing you wanna bottom tonight, hm?"  
Lancelot nodded and Vane kissed him again, pressing his tongue to Lancelot's lips, who opened them desperately, his meeting Vane's. Lancelot's grinding became more erratic, Vane shifted Lancelot slightly, so he could have access to the other's neck.

     "H...hah... Vane, could you be rough tonight.." Lancelot breathed into Vane's ear, he felt so hot, so eager, and ready to be filled much like he was earlier that day. Vane let out a small grunt of disapproval, He knew his long time boyfriend didn't like to be rough, but Lancelot wanted to be a bit greedy, just once. He decided that as much as he wanted Vane to be rough with him, it wouldn't really work out. Vane was just too gentle, too soft, and too cute to pin him down and roughly thrust into him like Percival does. Ah, now is not the time to be thinking about Percival.

     "It's okay honey, you don't have to..." Lancelot finally said, the both of them had sat up, still kissing and touching each other. An attempt was being made to get to the bedroom, but Lancelot's greedy touches, small whines to be touched, and kisses kept slowed down the process. Vane smiled at Lancelot, glad his boundaries were understood. A grin came to Vane's face when he stood up quickly, Lancelot, in his horny gaze, looked up in confusion, he let out a yelp in surprise when Vane suddenly picked him up and carried him to their bed. Gently, Vane set him down and kissed his neck softly. A small moan came from Lancelot's mouth, Vane's hands creeped up his shirt, touching in every place that drove him crazy. His breathing got more erratic, the moans getting a bit louder, Vane was smiling and mumbling about how cute he looked. One of Vane's hands wandered lower, to his stomach, then to the waistband of his pants, skillfully, Vane unbuttons and went in, moving his fingers in circles, adding pressure in slow increments. Lancelot's hips moved on their own, wanting more and more friction, his moans got louder and needier, Vane's mouth made its way on his, their tongues dancing in each others mouths. Lancelot felt like he was going crazy, he wanted to be filled, he wanted to be touched, he wanted to come over and over and over, until he passed out. His breathing was so heavy, his body so hot, he wanted release so horribly bad. Vane's hand leaves his pants and Lancelot lets out a whine, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend.

     "So impatient today, huh Lancey?" Vane had gotten off the bed, opening a drawer with their toys inside, he grabbed some lube and a harness before pausing, holding a couple dildos in his hands.

     "Hey Lancey! How big do you wanna go tonight?" 

The time it took Vane to get off the bed and grab the items from the drawer, Lancelot had already stripped and began touching himself, not even paying attention to the others words. Vane, after a moment, looked over at the bed to see the sight, it was incredibly hot. Vane felt himself get hornier just by seeing his parter, so unbelievably turned on he couldn't even wait a minute while he grabbed a toy. Deciding to be a little greedy today, he decided he's watch Lancelot desperately moan as he touched himself, one hand playing with his nipple while the other was thrusting two fingers in and out of himself. Vane decided their biggest dildo would be good for today, as Lancelot was most likely already fully prepared to take it. Vane knew he was plenty wet himself, and with Lancelot looking so desperate and adorable to be filled by him, he felt himself getting even wetter. His hand slid into his pants as he began touching himself as well, before getting too into it, he made his way back to the bed, kissing Lancelot. Pulling back, he whispered in Lancelot's ear.

     "Lanceyyyy, you're so cuteeee, I dunno why you're so desperate today, but god, it's so adorable! Are you ready for me Lancey?" 

Lancelot breathily let out what Vane assumed was a bunch of 'yes, please, and hurry ups' He took his fingers out of himself and spread his legs, Vane put on the harness and prepared the toy, Lancelot was already moaning when Vane placed the tip at his entrance. 'So cute...' Vane thought to himself. A quick thrust and Vane was inside easily, Lancelot basically screamed as he wrapped his arms around him, nails digging into his back. Vane felt legs wrapping around him as well, urging another thrust, which was happily obliged. Lancelot's moans got louder and louder, his nails digging more and more into Vane's back. A string of breathy "I love you"s were exchanged between the both of them. Vane's thrusts got more erratic, the feeling of Lancelot's nails in his back, his hips meeting his thrusts, and his moans in between licking and sucking his neck was euphoric. Lancelot was close, and Vane knew it, this was always the best part when they made love, as he loved to drive his dear Lancey over the edge. Vane let himself thrust just a bit faster, one of his hands moved to play with one of the smaller mans nipples, ad just like that, Lancelot's legs were quivering and his grip had tightened considerably.

     "AAaahhhh!! Hah... Vane.. Vane Ngh, uhg, Vane....Hah..Hah.." Lancelot had no control over the volume of his voice, going from screams to quiet breathy moans. Soon, his hips stopped moving and he was panting under Vane, who in turn smiled and gave him a small kiss. 

     "Did it feel good Lancey?" The only response he got was a smile and a hand on his chest, pushing him upwards.

     "Hm?" Vane tilted his head a bit to the side, wondering what else Lancelot had in store for the evening. 

     "Vane, I'm still so hot..." He kept pushing Vane back, making him sit upright, back against the headboard of the bed. Lancelot positioned and once again let himself be penetrated, letting out another loud moan. Vane put his hands on Lancelots waist as he moved his hips, bouncing up and down, his head resting on Vane's shoulder while moaning more and more.  
     

     "Ah...Lancey... You really are eager tonight huh" Lancelot's only response was a moan in his ear.  
Before long, Lancelot had orgasmed again, and to Vane, it never stopped being cute. He was breathing so heavily, and Vane rubbed his back, knowing he must be exhausted. To his surprise though, his boyfriend did not seem like he was finished. He quickly pulled the harness off of Vane and next thing he knew, a tongue was inside of him. Vane's hands made their way to Lancelot's hair, moaning loudly. 

     "Nghh Lancey...Ah!" Lancelot moved his face away, thrusting three fingers inside of Vane. It felt amazing, Lancelot's fingers were so hot, the pressure built inside of him as the thrusts got faster. Soon, Lancelot's other hand made its way to his clit, rubbing in circles, driving him even more crazy. Lancelot kept switching between using his fingers and his tongue, while the hand on his clit pressed harder and went faster, Vane couldn't even think. All he could do was squeeze his hands tighter, curl his toes, and wrap his legs around Lancelot's head. The pressure built up more and more, Vane was moaning loudly he was pretty sure. His mind was too cloudy to know for sure, Lancelot was so good at driving him crazy like this. Before he knew it, he had orgasmed, he yelled out his boyfriend's name before his legs slacked. Lancelot moved up to him and kissed him, which he happily kissed back.

     "I wanted to make sure you came too dear." Vane smiled, he knew Lancey was always looking out for him. He wrapped his arm around Lancelot.

     "You're so good to me Lancey, you know that?" they both slid down, laying fully on the bed, Vane holding Lancelot in his arms. Lancelot smiled.

     "You do so much for me Vane, I have to make sure I take care of you too." Vane tightened his grip around Lancelot ever so slightly, his heart felt so...soft and full of love. He never wanted to leave Lancelot's side, he wanted to make sure he was happy, he wanted to cook for him every single day, perhaps start a family if Lancelot was willing, and live the rest of his days with him.

     "I love you so much Lancey..." Vane yawned, kissing Lancelot's forehead.

     "I love you too Vane, always."  
  
Soon, the two of them drifted to sleep, Lancelot's words were true, yet. His moral dilemma would not escape him, his thoughts and feelings for Percival remained, and he wasn't sure what to do, or how long he could hide it from Vane. He hoped he would figure something out before the guilt consumed him, or worse, Vane finding out and leaving him forever. 

 

_\---_

_Surrounded by darkness, Lancelot stands in this void all alone. He can hear a familiar voice..._

_"_ _Lancey... How could you, why would you do this to me? I thought... I thought we- I  thought you loved me. Lancey- Lancelot. Why? "  The voice echoed all throughout the nothingness, it was loud, blaring in Lancelot's ears. He felt the hurt, the pain, the betrayal, it felt it as if he's been stabbed in the chest. He reached out, there was no one there, but he tried, tried so hard to reach out to Vane, to explain why... to explain how this happened. His mouth opened to speak, but nothing came out. He could feel tears in his eyes, the voice continuing, getting colder as it spoke. No more "Lancey", just "Lancelot" . The guilt, the guilt the guilt. He never stopped loving Vane, he still loves Vane with all his heart, but how can he explain, how was it possible to explain his actions. That he fell in love with another man, his feelings were not the same as his for Vane, but nonetheless, it was love. This had never happened to him before, and Lancelot knew he needed to be honest, hiding things would only break their relationship, and Vane would be gone forever. He couldn't bare the thought. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks._

_"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"_

_The nothingness soon shifted, and soon, instead of a dark field of nothing, Lancelot found himself engulfed in water. He was drowning, the surface nowhere in sight. He reached out, knowing it was futile, yet he hoped that somehow, he could swim his way out, or that Vane would come to his rescue. His vision blurred, he couldn't scream out. He was lost, lost in his guilt, lost in his lies. Trapped in his own head until he could find a way to tell the truth._


	2. Can it keep on going?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot is working in the office, when Percival calls him in. The guilt of what Lancelot is doing behind Vane's back troubles him. He has a lot to think about while his boyfriend is out of town for the week.

The office was bustling as per usual, Lancelot sat at his desk, typing at his computer; it was quite messy, yet somehow he was always able to find and manage his paperwork better than most of his coworkers. He’d been typing and filing reports most of the day, occasionally humming a small tune to himself. The office was a nice place for Lancelot, the way everyone worked and kept busy was oddly calming for him, he loved to keep his mind busy with work until it was time to go home. 

 

“Lancelot.” He looked up at the sound of his name, a coworker was standing in front of his desk. “Mister Wales wants to see you.” With that, his coworker walked away. He assumed Percival wanted to see some reports; he quickly fished around for a few papers before making his way towards his bosses office.

 

Lancelot knocked on the door, walking in after hearing a muffled “Enter”. Percival sat at his desk, reading over some papers he had in his hand. He noticed the blinds were closed, Lancelot shut the door behind him, feeling like that’s what his boss wanted.

 

“Mr. Wales, you asked for me?” Despite their… relationship outside of work, Lancelot wanted to stay strictly professional with Percival at work; not just to deter any assumptions about the two of them, but also because he liked to uphold his own appearance. Percival looked up from the papers, a small smile on his lips as he saw Lancelot. “No need for formalities when were alone, Lancelot. Come in, sit down” 

 

“Ah, right... It’s a force of habit in the workplace.” Lancelot sat in one of the plush chairs in front of Percival’s desk, also setting the papers he brought onto his desk. 

 

“Since you called me here, I figured I’d bring in some reports you wanted me to finish as well. So, what’s up? Did you have something I needed to do?” Despite the request, Lancelot was struggling to be more casual; he was a bit of a workaholic, so when he was in work mode, it was a harder for him to break out of it. At least, when he was at the office. Percival took the papers that Lancelot put on his desk and looked over them.

 

“Hmm, impressive. You get your work done so quickly, why haven’t I promoted you yet?” 

 

Lancelot felt like he was being teased,  a promotion would be fantastic! But he knew these things had procedures, unless Percival had something planned. He decided to just laugh it off, he wasn’t entirely sure how he should respond anyways. Percival set the papers down, resting his chin on his hands.

 

“I called you here because I wanted to see you.” 

 

Lancelot couldn’t help but feel a bit annoyed.

 

“Abusing your power a bit I see, Percival. I just learned this myself, but tonight Vane’s going to be out of town for work for about a week. You can see me all you want, you know, when we aren’t working.” 

 

Percival’s response was a scoff, he stood up, walking over to where Lancelot sat. He leaned down, lowering his face close; he grabbed either side of the arm rests, essentially trapping Lancelot in his chair. 

 

“Wonderful news, now that mongrel can stay out my way for a while. Can’t I celebrate a little bit early?” Percival leaned closer, a light kiss on Lancelot’s jaw. 

 

The brunette instinctively wanted to shrink down, his submissive nature was trying to come out, especially now that Percival was so close. He swallowed; Lancelot knew that this was definitely not the right place to get hot and bothered, he was at work for Christ’s sake. He crossed his arms, and moved his face away as well; sending a nasty glare towards his boss. 

 

“ _ Percival. _ ” Lancelot’s voice was distant and cold. 

 

“ _ Lancelot. _ ” A smirk was on Percival’s lips; Lancelot was getting more irritated, can’t he  _ wait  _ ?

 

He suppressed an annoyed sigh, Lancelot knew he wasn’t going to win this battle. Just like that, an idea came to mind;He knew what Percival wanted. Perhaps he could use this as an advantage, as much as he hated being sexual at the workplace, he knew he could quickly satisfy his boss now and later he could let the man have his way with him all night. The thought slightly aroused him. Lancelot raised one of his hands and placed it on Percival’s chest, slowly running it downward. Lancelot looked his boss in the eyes as he let his hand wander lower and lower, going more slowly as he got closer to the man’s belt. Lower, and Lancelot was palming Percival’s groin, enjoying the groan coming from his mouth. Lancelot was feeling a bit hotter just from doing these simple ministrations, he could feel the other man’s member harden under his touch. Wait, he needed to clear his head for just a moment, this time he wanted to be in control, and going crazy from just feeling up his bosses dick from the outside of his pants would not guarantee any kind of control. He stopped, earning an annoyed look from Percival. 

 

“Go sit in your chair.” Lancelot was looking up at his boss, who narrowed his eyes at him. 

 

“Ordering me around?” Percival grabs Lancelot by the chin.  “Bold of you to try ordering your boss around Lancelot.” Lancelot pouted, his attempt clearly wasn’t working so well, but, he refused to give up. He may mostly be submissive, but he’s proved many times with his endeavors with Vane that he could dominate in the bedroom. Though...perhaps Vane didn’t count, as he always goes along with what he wants… Oh never mind that! This wasn’t Vane! This was Percival! He was not going to back down! 

 

“Hm? Do you have a problem Percival? I’m just trying to give you what you want, I can’t suck your dick in this position you know. Does one little command bother you that much? I guess I can make you wait, I have to get back to work anyways, it won’t look good on my part to slack off like this.” Lancelot was grinning mischievously, the tone of his voice was teasing. If Percival was horny enough, he knew that man would scoff and walk over to that chair. Hands on either side of Lancelot tightened on the armrests, the other man leaned in, kissing his neck. One hand left an armrest; Lancelot’s belt and pants were undone in no time at all. 

 

“You want to act like you’re in control, hm? You want to get me riled up? Try and order me around because you think I’m aroused enough to listen? True, you riled me up, but that’s not a good idea to do in a public setting you know.”  Percival’s hand slipped into Lancelot’s pants, rubbing his fingers in circles. Lancelot was already panting, Percival smirked. 

 

“You wanted to be in control, but you were wet before I even started touching you, how interesting.” Faster, harder, the man didn’t hold back with his ministrations. He went back to kissing Lancelot’s neck, careful not to leave any marks. Soon, the buttons were undone on Lancelot’s jacket, the other hand under his shirt and teasing one of his nipples. Lancelot felt himself writhing and biting his lip to stifle any moans. Percival’s lips made their way to his, sticking his tongue in his mouth, taking in everything. Lancelot felt fingers go inside him, thrusting in and out hard and fast. He went back to kissing Lancelot’s neck, urging him to moan. He bit his lip harder, there’s no way he could let his coworkers know what was going on. He felt another finger enter him, a quiet moan escaped his lips. If Lancelot had a clear head, he’d feel defeated letting himself make a sound like that. He could feel the buildup inside him, getting closer as Percival continued to finger fuck him, play with his nipples, and whisper teasing words in his ear in between kissing and licking his neck. 

 

A knock on the door. Lancelot’s breath hitched, he swore his heart stopped for just a moment. Percival looked over to the closed door, the expression of his face was dark and angry. The brunette could feel a murderous aura radiating off of him, he was kind of glad he wasn’t the one on the other side of that door. 

 

“What? Who is it?” He barked, tone aggressive. The person on the other side must’ve noticed Percival’s now sour mood, as their muffled voice was quick and nervous. 

 

“U-uh Mister Wales, it’s almost time for the meeting, are you done talking with Lancelot?” 

 

Percival clicked his tongue. “I’m almost finished, give me a few more minutes and I’ll head to the meeting room.” Percival looked down at Lancelot, a sigh left his lips. “We’ll finish what we started later, get back to work.” With that, Percival’s fingers were no longer inside him and his hand left his shirt. Lancelot continued to sit there, a panting mess. He felt empty now, and still very turned on. Slowly, he fixed himself back up. Percival had walked back to his desk and sat in his chair. 

 

“So uh, what are you going to do about your..” An awkward cough. “Problem.”

 

Percival glared at him. “Don’t worry about that right now, just get back to work.”

 

Lancelot nodded and left the office, hoping the smell of sex wasn’t too noticeable on him. He spent the rest of his day not being able to focus well, thinking only of his boss pounding him while he begs for more. 

 

\---

 

Lancelot made his way home a bit faster than usual, he knew he’d be able to get a little bit of satisfaction until he saw Percival either later that evening or the next day. Vane would probably be leaving when he got home, unfortunately. He would miss his boyfriend, even though he’d only be gone a week. Lancelot, despite what Vane might say, was so reliant on him. He’d never known much about cooking or baking, he wasn’t very good at keeping up with the housework, and he just enjoyed Vane’s positive attitude. He was such a kind and loving man. Yet. Yet Lancelot had gone behind his back, and entered a relationship with his boss. The feeling of guilt made its way back into his chest. Lancelot knew he was wrong, he was a horrible person for his actions. If Vane had ever found out what was going on behind his back, there would be nothing he could do to defend himself or explain his actions. Even worse, is his actions would hurt Vane so horribly, that their lifelong friendship and trust would be severed completely, and Lancelot would probably never see him again. He felt his chest ache; Lancelot was never dissatisfied with Vane sexually or emotionally, not ever in his life. But...When Percival came and swept him off his feet, there was something different entirely. Lancelot couldn’t explain it. Percival’s demeanor, the way he carries himself, his harsh words yet kind actions-- Lancelot couldn’t get enough of it. Maybe, just maybe, he could talk the both of them into staying with him. No more secrets. No more hiding. Lancelot really couldn’t take it anymore.

 

Lancelot walked into the door of his shared home with Vane. “I’m home!” He said cheerfully. Vane waved from the kitchen, washing his hands before making his way over to Lancelot.

 

“Welcome back Lancey!” Vane kissed him on the cheek. “How was your day?” To this question, Lancelot’s mind immediately went to his… activities with Percival. A small pause before he brushed that thought away and smiled. 

 

“Oh you know, boring as usual Vane. You know how it is working in an office.” If Vane caught onto his awkward pause, he didn’t show it. Instead, the two of them walked to the kitchen; Vane going back to cutting some meat. 

 

“Lancey come over here. I gotta tell you about this stew I’m making before I leave.” Lancelot nodded, walking over to the pot where Vane was putting in the chopped meat. “This has to simmer for about two hours, make sure you stir it occasionally and it’ll be ready just in time for dinner! I’m sorry I can’t stay and eat with you, but I have to change and get going. The leftovers should last you a couple days too! I know I don’t like it when you eat instant food, but I got you those little pizzas you like. I’ll make sure to call you everyday so you don’t get lonely okay?” Lancelot smiled, he really did have such a good boyfriend. 

 

“Okay dear, make sure you call me when you get to your hotel too.” Lancelot embraced Vane tightly. “I know it’s just a week, but I’ll still miss you, stay safe.” Vane hugged him back.

 

“I love you Lancey.”

 

“I love you too Vane.” 

 

With that, Vane gathered his things and drove away, Lancelot watched until his car was out of view. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.  
> 1\. sorry i took a bit longer to post than i wanted  
> 2\. wow! over 200 hits!! thank you all!!  
> 3\. this fic has been quite the controversy. ive been actually harassed over it lol. please. if you dont like the content you find, just dont read it.  
> 4\. transmen CAN be hypersexual. thanks from a hypersexual transman
> 
> anyways i hope yall enjoy this chapter! my updates may be a bit more erratic as im about to start working two jobs, im going to work hard and do my best! im working on a couple more multi chapter fic ideas too! though for those i might just write a couple chapters first and post them in bulk since ill be more busy soon haha. once again thank you for the hits, kudos, and comments! ill do my best!!
> 
>  
> 
> **please do not seek out my social media to contact me, if you have any issues, please ask and i will give you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you.**


	3. Turmoil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot struggles with his emotions now that Vane's left for the week. The guilt and anxiety of his actions are beginning to take hold on his mental health, he must decide what he should do before he loses his mind, or worse, Vane.

Lancelot shut the door softly, the house was silent. Vane hadn’t even been gone for five minutes and already he missed his boyfriend. He made his way over to the stew. He assumed Vane stirred it already, but he felt aimless; so he stirred some more. He sat on the couch; Percival was most likely going to call soon and the guilt came rushing back. Lancelot really screwed up, he wasn’t sure what he should do. Break it off with Percival? Tell Vane he’s been cheating? Ideally, he would prefer if all of them somehow managed to be in a relationship together. Despite being sort of friends, Lancelot felt that Percival would never agree, and that Vane would be uncomfortable with another person in the relationship. He adjusted to lay down, face flat against the pillow. There was nothing he could really do, aside from dump Percival; he  _ really _ didn’t want to. He loved Percival, he loved Vane; he wanted them both. He felt his chest ache with anxiety. His phone vibrated, indicating he was getting a phone call- it had to be Percival. Did he want to answer? Never had he felt so anxious to answer a call from his boss until now; he picked up his phone, and indeed it was his suave and handsome red headed boss. He stared at the screen, watching it ring, feeling the phone vibrate in his hand. The vibrating stopped, he kept staring. Lancelot’s head felt heavy, his shoulders felt stiff and like he couldn’t move. 

 

\---

 

The next thing the brunette knew, there was harsh knocking on his door. Did he fall asleep? He felt incredibly groggy and he didn’t want to move, he could feel sweat on his head and neck and there was lots of discomfort on his back; the knocking got louder. Lancelot felt like he was going to lose his mind, who could possible be at his house right now? Vane already left and they both made sure he had everything before saying their goodbyes. Slowly, he rolled off the couch and onto the floor, then he groggily stood up, walking quickly to the door and opening it. There stood Percival, he had a huge scowl on his face. As soon as Lancelot opened the door, the slightly taller man shoved his way inside, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Lancelot. I called you about five times, what were you doing? Why didn’t you answer? Vane’s supposed to be gone by know, correct?” He sounded...worried? Lancelot looked down shamefully; he made Percival worry because of his emotions, he had already felt bad and now it was getting worse. He looked back up, putting on a fake smile as to not worry him further. 

 

“Sorry! I was feeling a bit tired and i took a nap, I guess it lasted a little longer than I thought, I didn’t hear my phone or anything. Whoops.” He let out a small laugh, if Percival didn’t believe him, he didn’t show it. 

 

Percival looked into the kitchen while smelling the air. “Something smells burnt, did you nap while cooking?”

 

Now Lancelot thought about it… He fell asleep and left the stew cooking… As soon as it clicked into his mind, he bolted into the kitchen. “THE STEW!” He lifted the lid of the crockpot sadly, the once delicious stew that Vane lovingly made for him to eat for a couple days was crusty and burnt in the pot. He felt like crying...Now he was going to be completely deprived of Vane’s cooking until he got back, this day kept getting worse and worse.

Percival came into the kitchen as well, inspecting the stew. “Were you really this careless and forgot you were cooking? No wonder you live with that mongrel, you’d probably burn down the house.” He took the spoon that was next to the crockpot and attempted to stir the burnt, crusty stew around. Some of it looked like it could be salvageable, but Lancelot wasn’t knowledgeable enough to know for sure. He drooped his head in shame.

 

Then Lancelot realized, if Percival tried calling him several times, then maybe Vane tried to call him too! Oh gods he was a mess right now; He sprinted to the livingroom to his phone, quickly noticing all of the texts and missed calls on his lockscreen. Six missed calls from Percival, 9 from Vane. He had also received several texts from Vane asking if he was alright, asking him if he stirred the stew, then they got slightly more frantic. Lancelot felt guilty for worrying Vane. Quickly he unlocked his phone and replied to Vanes messages. 

 

_ ‘Sorry Vane! I ended up falling asleep… The stew didn’t make it either. I failed you… :’( Did you make it to the hotel okay? Have you eaten? Sorry I worried you btw…’  _

 

Immediately after sending the message, Vane called him. Lancelot answered like his life depended on it. 

 

“Lancey!!! I was so worried!! I made it here okay but I wanted to talk to you! It’s been three hours since I got here too! Are you alright? You don’t usually nap like that unless you’re upset. Are you really that sad I’m gonna be gone?” Ah. Vane knew him too well. 

 

A nervous laugh. “Yeah, I was really not in a good mood when you left Vane, I didn’t expect to have a depression nap but it just sort of..happened. But I’ll be fine I swear! Going to work will take my mind off things, and hearing your voice already cheered me up as well.” It was true, Vane’s voice soothed him, the anxiety he felt lifted, but was soon replaced by guilt. Percival was in the kitchen, in their shared home, while Vane was away. He looked over as he and Vane continued chatting, it looked like Percival was pulling out some ingredients as well as cooking utensils, he didn’t know the man could cook as well. Interesting. He and Vane said their goodbyes, their ‘I love you’s’, and their idiotic kissing noises over the phone and hung up. Lancelot stared lovingly at his phone for a moment, then walked into the kitchen to see Percival cooking something. The redhead looked at him with a slightly disgusted look on his face.

 

“You and that mongrel are such saps, it makes me want to throw up.” To this, Lancelot puffed his cheeks in irritation and crossed his arms. 

 

“Not everyone is a hardass like you Percival. Vane and I love each other very much, you could learn a thing or two about romance from him.” 

 

Percival smirked. “Oh?” He turned towards Lancelot, wrapping his arms around the brunettes waist, pulling him close. His hand was under Lancelot’s chin, pushing it upwards as he leaned in for a kiss; he made sure not to linger too long, but long enough for Lancelot to lean forward in an attempt to deepen the kiss as he pulled away. Lancelot was blushing ever so slightly, and speechless. Slightly embarrassed, the brunette looked away. 

 

“Y...You can’t just go and be affectionate like that without warning.” Percival let Lancelot go, going back to cooking. 

 

“And why not? You called me a hardass, I needed to prove you at least a little bit wrong.” 

 

Lancelot huffed, deciding to change the subject. “Whatever, what are you cooking? I didn’t even know you knew how to cook.” 

 

“Pate. It’s a dish my mother taught me to make.” 

 

“Oh wow! That’s interesting, I bet it’ll taste fantastic.” Lancelot smiled and kissed Percival on the cheek. “Is there anything I can do to help?” Percival shot him a glare.

 

“After what you did to the stew? No.” 

 

“That was an accident!” 

 

“I heard you tell Vane it was a depression nap. You told me you were feeling tired, not depressed.” 

 

Lancelot felt that familiar pang of guilt, he didn’t realize Percival was listening to him on the phone. “Ah well, I didn’t want to worry you more than I already did...so.” He stumbled with his words, trying to hide his nervousness. Percival persisted. 

 

“Hiding what’s bothering you is only going to make things worse for you. Tell me the truth, you’re feeling guilty over your actions aren’t you?”

 

Lancelot was silent. 

 

“I know your relationship with..him is important to you, but I’ve already told you. It can’t be a secret forever, especially if it’s stressing you out this badly already. You need to make a decision. Me or him.” 

 

The words echoed in Lancelot’s mind.  _ “Me or him.” “Me or him.” “Me or him.”  _  This was his entire issue! He couldn’t choose! Vane was the love of his life, since childhood, since always. He was gentle and kind, they knew each other like the backs of their own hands. They took care of each other and loved one another unconditionally. They could look into each other’s eyes and feel the love, the passion, the desire to be together forever. Then there was Percival, he was ambitious, the way he carried himself he seemed to be uptight and cruel. But deep down he was a kind and caring. The way he spoke was harsh, but his words and actions were always for the sake of others, and Lancelot admired that. Percival chased his ideals, and would not back down from anyone who challenged him. He wanted to know and learn more about him, about his past and more in depth about his likes and dislikes; his hobbies, his habits. Everything. Percival was mysterious and exciting, he was rough and dominating yet gentle in his own way. He didn’t want to choose, he couldn’t choose. Lancelot could feel tears forming in his eyes, trying to suppress them. He didn’t want to talk about this right now, he didn’t want to think about this right now. He wanted to eat the food Percival was cooking for them, he wanted to be held and kissed, he wanted his mind to be at peace. He could feel himself shutting down, and the anxiety take over. He felt trapped in this conversation.  _ “Me or him.”  _ He couldn’t look at Percival. The smell of the pate being cooked made him want to vomit, everything was spinning. Lancelot sat down at the table, staring down with his hair obscuring his eyes. He felt them, the tears falling. Percival was silent. Lancelot assumed he had just went back to cooking, maybe that was just something he was supposed to think about, to not get overly upset over, yet here he was; stifling sobs while tears flowed from his eyes, trying not to be noticed.    
  


A quiet sob made its way out and Percival froze. He looked over at his lover, who he assumed was annoyed with his words and was fuming at him. Instead he was sitting at the table, crying his eyes out. Percival stopped what he was doing and immediately went to Lancelot, sitting next to him at the table. He needed to be careful of his words and actions, otherwise he’d be shut out completely. Tenderly, he put his hand on Lancelot’s shoulder, squeezing it softly as he slowly scooted closer to him.

 

“Hey, Lancelot. I’m sorry.” 

 

Lancelot looked away, he let out another sob. 

 

“I shouldn’t have been so harsh while you were already stressed out, we both know it’s true, but now was not the right time to address it.” Percival carefully put his arm around Lancelot, trying to pull him closer. At first, there was no resistance, but as soon as Percival attempted to embrace him, the brunette pushed himself away. He stood up quickly, and went to his room, shutting and locking the door. The redhead sighed. He knew there was nothing else he could do. Instead he got up, and went to finish the meal he’d started preparing. Once complete, he took his share and placed it in some tupperware, then did the same with Lancelot’s. He placed his lovers half into the fridge, wrote a note, then left the house. 

 

\---

 

Lancelot wasn’t sure how long he sobbed pathetically in his room. Alone and cold, he had no desire to turn the fan off, to turn up the A/C, or even get under the blanket. He just laid there, crying until he fell asleep. 

 

When he awoke the next morning he felt exhausted, his shoulders heavy. He looked over at his clock and he was most certainly  _ very _ late to work. The man sat up quickly, rolling off the bed and quickly running to the bathroom to get ready. 

 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He muttered to himself. When he saw himself in the mirror, he looked absolutely awful, like he hadn’t slept in days. He certainly felt that way too. 

 

Dressed and ready to go, he picked up his phone and noticed a message from Percival.

 

_ ‘Lancelot, don’t worry about coming in today. I apologize for last night, I want to make it up to you. Give me a call later. Also, there’s pate in the refrigerator for you.’  _

 

After reading the message, Lancelot walked into the kitchen to check the fridge, he noticed a note on the counter, also from Percival. 

 

_ Pate in the refrigerator for you _

_ -Percival  _

  
  


Lancelot smiled a little when he saw the little heart drawn next to Percival’s name. Cute. He should probably talk this over with his lover, despite his words… _ Him or me;  _ Lancelot felt he should still propose the idea, maybe if they talked it over, he wouldn’t have to choose. Lancelot got the pate from the fridge and heated it up. It tasted pretty good, though, it probably tasted way better when it was fresh. Lancelot picked up his phone to respond to Percival.

 

_ ‘Thanks for the pate, it was delicious ^^! I’m sorry I was...being so dramatic last night, my head was not in a very good place. I know you want to make it up to me, but I still think we need to talk. I feel better now so we should do that tonight. We can discuss over the phone ok?’  _

 

Immediately he saw that Percival was responding to his text. 

 

_ ‘Noted, I was considering on a nice dinner at a restaurant, but if you want to have a discussion. We can just go to my place tonight. I realized you’ve never seen my place, so I’d like to show you.’ _

 

“Percival’s place huh…” Lancelot muttered aloud to himself. He knew it was a longshot, he wanted to hope, to see if Percival would agree to what he wanted to say. He really didn’t want to choose between two people he loved dearly. Worse was Percival was just the first step, he had no idea how he’d confront Vane about this disaster he’d caused. The thought made his stomach and shoulders feel heavy, his chest was pounding and he felt he needed to lay down again. Perhaps he could take it easy today, watch some tv and just nap. He was interested in Percival’s offer, as the man hadn’t talked much about himself, or his personal life. The brunette felt a little bit excited, a small rush of positivity to help him get through his anxiety. Should he wear something nice? Should he play it casual? He felt like he was going on a first date, or meeting his highschool boyfriend’s parents or something. He needed to occupy his time until then, keep his mind off his stresses for a while. Lancelot really hoped things would work out for him; but perhaps this would be a test. Does Percival love him enough to be in a relationship with him  _ and  _ Vane? Despite not getting along with him very well? Lancelot brushed the thought away, only time will tell. He just needed to wait for tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when lancelot is an idiot poly that doesnt know how to do things the right way. also im sorry theres no fucking in this chapter, i will make it up to all of you, i swear. it took me a little longer to post this than i wanted, and it was mostly b/c i had trouble motivating myself to write, then i just wrote all of that last night LOL. i started some editing, but my brain is really fried at the moment and i just really want to post this, so apologies for any errors, ill most likely get a friend to proofread for me and then add the fixes in later. also!! im planning to write a lanvane fic for valentines day! so stay tuned for that!! ive thought about sharing my twitter as well, if youre interested let me know in the comments! enjoy!! 
> 
> ****
> 
> please do not seek out my social media, if you have any issues and wish to discuss privately, please message me and i will send you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you. 
> 
> ****


	4. Fuck I Can't Think of a Chapter Title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot finally decides to talk to Percival about what's been bothering him, the reaction he gets wasn't what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Am... so sorry this took so long. I went through a bunch of stuff, then i sort of got stumped on this chapter for a while. this is a weak chapter, but i really wanted to get something out :( i've gotten the fic writer syndrome and i keep starting new fics without finishing what i already have.... whoops! but hopefully soon i can... make more uploads. i'm gonna do my best to keep this updating til the end! 
> 
> also if anyones interested, my handle on twitter is lovinglancelot! feel free to check it out!

Lancelot spent his day off at home, he felt stir crazy; the day dragged on painfully slow. He tried watching a movie, he couldn’t concentrate, he tried reading a book, he couldn’t concentrate, he tried playing video games, he once again couldn’t concentrate. After all his failed attempts, he ended up laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and spacing out. His mind was blank, he felt like he couldn’t move, couldn’t sleep, couldn’t think. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn’t be laying around, he should be occupying his mind, he needs to fight this depressive episode. It was always easier with Vane around. Ah, there he was again, thinking about Vane. He felt disgusting. He had no right to think about such a wonderful person when he was going behind his back like he was. Lancelot felt tears threatening to come out, his mind refused to stop. He thought of every time he slept with Percival, told Percival he loved him, kissed Percival, everything. Every single thing he did behind Vane’s back. He wanted to vomit. 

 

The day felt like several by this point, he wasn’t entirely sure how long he’d been sobbing pathetically. Though he was feeling better when he woke up, excited to have dinner with Percival, and to finally see his home for the first time, his mind just wouldn’t stop making him feel guilty. He knew, that maybe he could have them both, he  _ hoped _ he could have them both. Lancelot knew he caused all of this, he caused his own suffering, the only thing he ever had to do was not go behind Vane’s back. To reject Percival. But… But he doesn’t know what he’d do now without Percival. Though he seemed brash and snobby, he was such a kind soul, he knew how to tease Lancelot just right, he always enjoyed their play fights, their bets, they meshed together in a way that was different than him and Vane. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. 

 

Slowly, he sat up, the knocking got more frequent. Ah, Percival could be getting worried again. He quickened his pace and opened the door, when Percival saw him, he immediately looked concerned, eyebrows furrowed, he asked.

 

“Lancelot, are you alright? What happened?” 

 

Lancelot hadn’t realized he was crying still, or that his face was red, his nose runny, and his eyes puffy. He didn’t stop to think about how his collarbone was red from scratching, how his hair was in disarray, and how he probably still looked like he hadn’t slept in days. 

 

“Nothing… I’ve been thinking too much. Come in, I’ll get dressed.” 

 

Percival said nothing and stepped inside carefully. He wanted nothing more than to embrace Lancelot, caress his hair and help him calm down, yet. It felt like if he dared to touch him that he’d shatter. He looked so vulnerable, so pathetic. It wasn’t like him. It wasn’t like this ambitious hard working man to look and act this depressed. Percival had never even  _ considered _ the possibility of Lancelot ever being affected by this kind of mental illness. He felt at fault for this mess, if he’d never pushed Lancelot into sexual endeavours, going out, flirting, everything. Even after Lancelot told him he was with another man, still he persisted. He wanted Lancelot, admittedly, all to himself. He wanted nothing more than for Lancelot to leave that idiot of a boyfriend he has and just come live with him, be with him, only him. But he soon realized, when Lancelot said he wanted to talk the night before, he knew that Lancelot won’t ever let what he has go. He felt a little uneasy, so has he chosen Vane? He wouldn’t focus on that now. He would focus on comforting Lancelot, that’s what was important at the moment. Percival closed the door behind him and sat on the couch. This couch was always comfortable, a nice neutral coloured plush with decorative pillows and a small blanket, which he assumed was for cuddling and while watching tv. The coffee table was a very simple glass one, a stack of coasters sat on the corner. Percival surveyed the room some more; the walls had a few framed paintings hanging on them, along with some possibly real? Perhaps just decorative swords and daggers, which complemented the paintings nicely. 

 

Lancelot came back from his room, he looked much better, he still looked very exhausted, but better. He stood, Lancelot smiled softly at him.

 

“Well, shall we go to your place?” Percival hummed in agreement. 

 

The two of them left, Percival opened the car door to let Lancelot into the passenger seat. The two of them at first sat in silence as the radio played on some station neither of them particularly cared about. It felt heavy, Lancelot was anxious about what he wanted to bring up, dating both Percival and Vane, he knew Percival didn’t like Vane all that much. When Vane would come to the office to visit him, the two would always have some kind of argument. He wished he knew what Percival was thinking, he wish he never screwed up this badly, he wish he could disappear. He wanted to say something, anything, he wasn’t even sure what he would say at this point, he just wanted to be okay. He wanted this anxiety to go away. They soon arrived to Percival’s...home? Lancelot looked out the window, it was a mansion! Just looking from the gate they were at, the driveways was long, and the yard was huge. The house itself looked like it had three floors; as they drove closer, Lancelot could see the some of the interior from the huge windows. Did he live here alone? Why would he need such a big house? Was it lonely in there? 

 

Percival put the car in park, the two got out of the car as Lancelot continued to stare in awe. It took Percival pulling at his sleeve to get him back to reality. Percival unlocked the door, letting them both into the kitchen area. It was huge!!! A wide area with granite counters, beautiful tile flooring, and a big island counter in the center of the cooking area. It looked state of the art, Vane would be in love with this kitchen. Percival led him to the small bar area, he sat down as the other man opened a cabinet, he pulled out a couple bottles of wine. 

 

“Ah, none for now.” Lancelot held up his hand to decline, Percival shrugged and poured himself a glass of his own; he sat in the chair next to Lancelot.

 

“So, Lancelot, what did you want to discuss?” Here it was, the moment he was waiting for… Lancelot felt his stomach drop, and the oh so familiar feeling of anxiety grab at his chest. He felt his breath hitch, he felt his body freeze. _ Deep breaths, deep breaths,deep breaths.  _

 

“I… I wanted to talk about… about us.” Lancelot tried to keep his tone even, he tried to keep himself together, he took another deep breath. 

 

“Listen Percival. I don’t want to leave you, I love you. I really do. And I know… I know this may be horribly horribly selfish of me but…”  _ Deep breaths, deep breaths, deep breaths.  _ “I… I don’t want to leave Vane behind either, this whole time, I’ve been trying to make a choice, but I can’t. I love him too. There’s so many things about you that I love Percival, but… I can’t choose!” Lancelot felt himself breaking down, but he continued anyways. “I don’t want to choose between the two of you! I love you both! I’ve felt so guilty for what I’ve done to Vane, what I’ve done to you.I’m sorry Percival, I’m so sorry…” He was full on crying now, he didn’t predict he’d cry this quickly, but the stress, the anxiety, the guilt. It overwhelmed him, and he just couldn’t handle it anymore. He didn’t even hear Percival’s response, his face was already buried in his hands as he sobbed, he whispered  _ “I’m sorry” _ over and over. 

 

Percival watched and listened as Lancelot made his confession. He fully expressed his feelings, his guilt, his love, his shame. He watched as Lancelot broke down silently. He wasn’t sure what to think of all this. He loved both of them, he couldn’t choose… Percival closed his eyes - he and the mongrel, Vane, never really got along. Yet in some strange way the formed a small silent respect for each other, he assumed Lancelot never caught onto this. He never really imagined himself in a relationship with Vane, but seeing Lancelot like this. Show his true feelings, and cry like he was. Both of them knew Lancelot was making a very selfish request - and yet… He didn’t want to tell him no. Percival loved Lancelot, he felt guilty for attempting to ever make him choose. He wanted Lancelot to be happy, and if he and that mutt both made him feel this way, he could try to work with it. Slowly, he reached to Lancelot, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Lancelot flinched and froze; it was completely silent. 

 

“Have you talked to Vane?”

 

Lancelot shook his head.

 

“We should speak with him, I believe I understand how you feel now Lancelot, I agree you are making a selfish request… But I can’t find it within myself to see you unhappy. If the both of us make you happy, then so be it. But only if the mongrel agrees to this arrangement.” Lancelot looked up at him, his eyes were red and snot was running from his nose. His expression was full of awe and disbelief. Lancelot embraced him, squeezing him tightly as if he’d disappear if he let go. Percival hugged him back, a soft smile on his face. 

 

The two stayed like that for gods knows how long; it may have been for just a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity. Lancelot felt some slight relief, he never thought Percival would ever agree to his request, yet here they were. Lancelot pulled back slightly to stare into Percival’s eyes, he always thought they were so beautiful. They were red, like a blazing flame and when Percival spoke, he could always see it blazing within him. The way he held himself, his prideful exterior combined with his soft interior, Lancelot couldn’t get enough. He leaned closer, and kissed the other man passionately. Percival kissed back with vigor, wrapping his arms around his waist. Lancelot’s hands explored Percival’s chest, soon making their way under his shirt. He chuckled as he heard a deep breath come from the other man; Lancelot smirked as he continued. His hands made it to Percival’s firm breasts, fingers playing with his nipples. A groan finally escaped Percival’s lips, he broke his assault on Lancelot’s lips to glare at him. 

 

“Trying to tease me are you?” 

 

“What else would I do? It’s my favorite hobby.” A devilish smile came from Lancelot, Percival retaliated by moving a hand to his ass and squeezing it, earning a yelp from the other man. 

 

The two soon moved to Percival’s bedroom, most of their woes behind them and shoving their future worries behind them. At least for tonight, Lancelot felt so much happier and he was happy Percival was willing to do so much for him. To accept being in a relationship with himself and Vane, all he needed- all he needed was for Vane to understand. 


	5. Just an Update from me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry no new chapter but i just wanted to give an update on my progress

Hi!! it's been a while since I've updated this fic or even posted anything new! I've had a LOT going on with having two jobs, then having just one job and it giving me 50+ hour weeks. On top of that I was in a bit of a creative rut while getting used to working so much. I think it's starting to come back though!!! I've made a bunch of attempts to start the next chapter but I didn't really like what I was writing, so to get my writing juju back, I'm working on a nice oneshot I started a couple days ago, then I plan on making my 500th attempt to write the next chapter for this! I really don't wanna give up on this fic, or the other multi chapter fics I've started so I plan on working on them at my own pace, it might be a bit slow but I'm doing my best!! Thank you to everyone who likes this fic or even read it. This is my most viewed fic and I want to make sure what I post is as good as I can do! So stay tuned! I will be updating again soon!!

**Author's Note:**

> SEE I SAID MY NEXT FIC WASNT A MILI BASED FIC..... yet i have two more in the works WHOOPS. but thats okay... since i also started another percylan fic too... hah. i was really excited when i started writing this and i kind of took my time too. lancelot is super horny and thats gonna be consistent throughout this fic. im not sure how many chapters this is gonna be yet, but im guessing maybe two or three? also!! if you guys have any fic suggestions feel free to let me know!! let me know if yall want my curious cat or twitter idk if i should share them yet or not ahahha. also i assure u guys my percylan fic is Soft, its progress has been kinda slow but i hope its good by the time i get to posting it...  
> Also. Yes the title is evanescence lyrics. No i dont take constructive criticism on my fic titles.  
>   
>  **[edit] please do not seek out my social media to contact me, if you have any issues, please ask and i will give you something i feel comfortable sharing. thank you.**  
> 


End file.
